elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man Who Cried Wolf
| repgain = Solitude | type = Miscellaneous }} Background The Man Who Cried Wolf is a quest given by Falk Firebeard, Steward to Jarl Elisif at Solitude. A representative from Dragon Bridge has appealed to the court in Solitude for help investigating Wolfskull Cave due to rumors of disappearances and strange lights. Objectives #Speak to Falk Firebeard in Solitude #Travel to Wolfskull Cave, kill the necromancers conducting the binding ritual #Return to Falk Walkthrough After entering the cave dispatch a few enemies and drop down into a sinkhole. Expect to encounter Draugr and Necromancers using ice magic throughout the cave. After jumping down the sinkhole, follow a passage to another overlook and listen to necromancers chanting a summoning spell for the long-dead Potema, "Wolf Queen". The ghostly form of Potema is at the top of a tower. Follow the passage back down to the left or attempt to jump down carefully to the right from the overlook. If the Dragonborn turns left they will fall and be teleported to the bottom of the sinkhole. Enter through the arched tower opening. The necromantic ritual can be heard continuing at this point, they are attempting to bind Potema. On the roof of the first tower, kill the necromancers who are conducting the ceremony, including the ritual master. Then, use a lever to drop a wooden bridge over to the next tower. Loot the chest here before continuing. Now, head down and exit a door back into a Wolfskull Cave passage. At the end, jump down a short distance next to the cart in the initial small cavern and exit the cave. Return to Falk to claim the reward. Now the key to the Pelagius Wing can be received from Falk Firebeard for The Mind of Madness. Journal Trivia *If you enter this cave before starting The Man Who Cried Wolf quest the cave will have a couple of Bandits and the sinkhole is sealed off with ice preventing entry to the Wolfskull Ruins. * The interior part of the cave contains several high towers and ledges. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to push the necromages and draugrs over the edges to their deaths. *It is possible to finish The Man Who Cried Wolf by simply alerting the ritualists when you first enter the ritual cave. If they hear an arrow or a shout, they will descend from roof of the tower and run into several Draugr, who they will engage in battle. The necromancers will lose this battle, as the Draugr are stronger. *Killing the Ritual Master will release the Necromancers' hold on the Draugr, causing them to turn on their masters. *There is a hole on the right side of the ruin after you exit the tower, that if you walk into it there is no way out. *It is possible to pickpocket the Letter from Falk Firebeard before going to the cave, thus giving the player a 'spoiler' of what he/she will find there. *When you finally get into the cave it is possible to kill most of the Draugr with a bow before going through it by standing on the ledge, thus making it easier to fight the Necromancer and the one Restless Draugr that are on the other side. Bugs * If you do the first Bards College Quest before you enter the court this Quest may become unavailable.To solve this problem simply complete the first Bards College Quest and then enter the court again. The man should start talking now and the Quest triggers. *'Addendum to previous note': If you DO investigate the Bard's College first and Falk Firebeard ends up standing there with a quest marker over his head and no other speech options, opening the console and entering "setstage MS06Start 5" (without quotes) will trigger Varnius Junius to deliver his report to the Jarl and properly progress the quest after some discussion amongst the Jarl's advisors. * Bug when you enter Wolfskull Cavern after accepting quest but you only find Mercenaries and cannot access "The Man Who Cried Wolf" part of the cavern. To fix, fight your way to the final room where you find the chest, once in there, open your console command bar with "~" then type "TCL" (without quotes) to turn off collision, you should then be able to float through the floor where you should be able to go. After getting through the floor, turn off "NoClip Mode" to enter "Wolfskull Ruins" area. (If you have a companion, they will not follow through the floor, however they will spawn in the next area once you enter it.) Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests